


Exposure of a Hero

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audience, Complete, Editorializing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Finished, Forced Nudity, Happy Snape, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Off, One Shot, Other, Propositioning, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Quick Quote Quills, Rita Skeeter - Freeform, Skyclad, Snape’s Happy Fear For Your Lives, Voyeurism, done, exhibitionist, narration, outdoor masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Rita Skeeter writes an article about Harry’s recent exposure.





	Exposure of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in December of 2007…

It has come to the attention of this reporter that one Mr. Harry James Potter was discovered in the early hours of this past week, walking the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wearing only his glasses and trainers.  He was discovered walking about Skyclad by his potion’s master Severus Snape.  Professor Snape took him into custody and marched him straight to the head master, taking the most populated route.  Professor Snape thus ensured that the heads of house and the prefects as well as a few ghosts saw Mr. Potter in all his glory.  It is unknown exactly what was said to Mr. Potter but witnesses swear that Professor Snape left the head master’s office giddy with pleasure.  One witness swore on his family’s lives that he saw Professor Snape skip and sing as he went down the hall.   
  
Though what was said to Mr. Potter is unknown, what is known is what his punishment for this act of nudity will be.  He’s been sentenced to 55 days of forced nudity at all times; suspended only when protective wear is required for his classes.  It is also suspected that either Mr. Potter possesses superior staying power or he’s been placed under a variation of the perpetual erecting charm due to his being spotted in a constant state of arousal.  Yes it would seem that our young Mr. Potter’s cock has been put under a rigorous body bind curse.  One adventurous source was able to take measurements of his penis while he slept.   
  
Measuring at approximately nine inches long and four and a half inches around Mr. Potter’s massive tool is a beauty to be held.  And as luck would have it for all our inquiring minds and eyes Mr. Potter seems to delight in holding his hard on quite often.  By turning to page 3 of the Daily Prophet you can see the 15 full color photos of young Harry in all his glory around the Hogwarts campus.  My own personal favorite is the fourth one from the top where in Mr. Potter is laying in the sun lazily stroking his cock with his eyes closed; blissfully unaware of the gaggle of third year Ravenclaw boys watching him in the distance.   
  
Yes it would seem that Mr. Potter is unable to keep his hands off of his large manhood.  But it would seem that he’s having some difficulty keeping other people’s hands off of it and other parts of his body.  On the top of page 4 you can see the startled look on Mr. Potter’s face as a seventh year Slytherin boy fingers him with 3 fingers.  The reverse of the picture, the actually penetration can be seen right beside said picture.  I personally find his blush very endearing and rather arousing.   
  
Of course the only sad thing we can’t derive from these photos is the answer to the long asked question.  Which way does Harry Potter’s _broom_ really fly?  Since it seems an equal amount of girls and boys have _helped_ bring young Mr. Potter to orgasm in various public places and that he’s only moderately attempted to stop anyone from touching his person… we can only conclude that Harry James Potter is what we like to call an Omni-sexual.  He’s willing to have any type of sexual contact with any kind of sexual being for the sear enjoyment of sexual fulfillment.   
  
In short, he’ll dip his quill into anyone’s ink pot.  And in closing I’d just like to send out this one personal shout out to Mr. Potter.  If you’re looking for a nice _well used_ cauldron, come on over to my apartment in London… I’m sure I can put your _stirring stick_ to good use.  Of course if you’re not interested in me… I do have a nephew about your age… who’d love to help take _dictation_ from and even practice his _oral_ skills since he’s such a fine speaker, wouldn’t want him getting rusty.   
  



End file.
